The Next Generation
by thestralqueen147
Summary: Rose Weasley is a demigod just like her mother but when Umbridge's distant relative comes to teach Hogwarts after the last DADA teacher retired how would they keep Umbridge from expelling them for being half-human and half-god. On hiatus until rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**_Rose pov:_**

I don't know what happened but it all ended up with me, my brother, Hugo, and my mum waiting for my dad at the door so we could get to the train station early. The reason for this is because I'm starting Hogwarts this year with my cousin, Albus Potter, whose older brother, James already started Hogwarts last year.

"Mum I think I know why it's taking dad so long," I spoke really loudly so my dad would hear from up stairs.

"Oh really Rose why do you think you know what taking your dad so long?" my mum asked me with a loud voice as well getting my idea.

"Well maybe he doesn't want to run in to the Malfoys and go on to the platform with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny that's all," I responded. It was all took to get my dad rushing right down the stairs.  
"Well it took you long enough Ron," my mum scolded but my brother and I heard them do it for long enough to actually ignore them until they stopped.

"I don't see your problem Hermione," he said, "Besides we're way too early why can't we go a little later?"

* * *

Once we got there we didn't have to wait long before James Sirius Potter came on to the platform with Albus Severus Potter and Uncle Harry following him and last Lily Luna Potter came on to the platform with Aunt Ginny right after them.

"Meet you on the train Rose," James called over his shoulder as he climbed on to the train.

"So that's little Scorpius beat him in every test Rosie," dad said while looking over at the Malfoy family, "Thank god you inherited your mother's brains."

"Don't turn them against each other Ron they haven't even started school yet and your turning the against each other," Aunt Ginny scolded.

"I'm sorry Ginny but I'm pretty sure that I'm older than you."

"You are acting childish Ronald Weasley. Oh get on the train children or you'll miss it and I'll deal with Ron later."

"Bye mum, bye dad, bye Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny!" I called out as the train started to move. Soon the platform disappeared from view and James popped his head in to the compartment that Albus and I were in.

"Hey you're in my compartment I claimed it last year so clear out," he joked, "well get out before I call my friends to come and help me kick you out.

"Yeah right James you are not getting us out of this compartment that easily," I shot back teasingly.

"Well this is the compartment my friend claimed for me just let me get them and I ll introduce you," he said over his shoulder as he left. Moments later he returned with two people, "This is Lorcan and his twin Lysander Scamander but Lorcan is a nerd so beware," Jame said gesturing to the boys behind him as he spoke, "Guys this is my brother Albus and cousin Rose."

"Nice to meet you both," they said at the same time which was cool and weird at the same time since one of them can start and the other can finish. Well I only know that because my Uncle George used to do that with Uncle Fred, "may we come in?" Lysander asked.

Albus and I nodded because we were transfixed with the view out side of the window but then forgot about the view when the James, Lysander, and Lorcan jabbed us in the shoulder sharply.

"What is it?" I snapped looking over to the door, "Oh hello."

"Come in Erica ignore Rose's rudeness she's just being annoying," James said motioning Erica to come in, "we have room to spare."

"How do you know her name?" Albus asked.

"Lysander told me about her last year."

Here sit between your brother and me," I told her as she placed her trunk on to the rack, "please your brother is squishing me in to the wall."

Albus, Erica, and I teamed up to beat James, Lysander, and Lorcan in chess when a pale blond boy opened the compartment door and all six of us looked up at him then we put our attention back to the game in front of us.

"Well why don't you leave already Malfoy like your presence is going to make us actually look at you," I said as I commanded a pawn to move forward taking one of James's.

"Well another Potter to deal with isn't one enough and who's the Weasley?" Scorpius mocked and then questioned.

"She is right just get out before my friends and I actually kick you out," James spoke as he looked up, "I don't even care if you are a pureblood to begin with because I'm a second year you know."

I stood up to grab my sweater from my trunk when Erica stood up as well and we both grabbed our sweater which happened to be a Brown and Patil designer ones.

"You have the same one as I do! she exclaimed, "But you stitched something into your collar what is it?"

"It's just my name see," I showed her that I stitched my name with roses around it on the collar of my sweater. Well it did make sense since my name is Rose so there should be roses around my name.

"How pretty can you do that for mines?"

"Sure but what colors do you want your name to be in and what do you want me to sew around your name?"

"Just my name is enough thank you. And can you do it in blue like yours?"

"Of course." I turned around to sit down and Malfoy was still standing actually leaning in the doorway so I looked over at Erica and noticed that she see saw him too so I'm not seeing things that's good to know so I sat down hoping he would leave already. We continued to play chess but then were interrupted again by another person.

"Who are you staring at, Scorpius?" he asked.

"Hm oh no one Drake," Scorpius answered quickly it seems that he was speaking more to himself than Drake, "Let's go."

I'm glad he left but he was staring and one of you girls so who was it?" James asked.

"You're too nosey for your own good James," Erica snapped before I could say a thing. That shut him up and the Lysander burst out laughing and he laughed so hard that he fell on the floor still roaring with laughter.

"Shut up Lysander don't make me!" James threatened. Lysander managed to stop before James lost his temper and suggested we change into our robes since the last war the Headmaster/Headmistress went lack on the uniform rules but said no make-up. Well I didn't mind and from what James told us over the summer (by us I mean he told Albus who told me) that they got rid of the House tables and only bring them out on special occasions since the second wizarding war.

I pulled Erica aside, "How did you you know that Scorpius was staring at me?" I asked her quietly so no one else would hear but her.

"Well James was right he was staring at one of use and his gaze didn't leave you once because I know when I'm being stared at even the boys would know," was her reply before she pulled me into our compartment.

 _ **Scorpius POV:**_

I known I should have left but it's that Weasley girl that caught my attention. I probably stood there for five minutes before my friend, Drake Warrington, came by and he had to ask, "who are you staring at Scorpius?"

"Hm oh no one Drake," I answered quickly because the blond girl looked up, Let's go. We walked away before that blonde can figure out where I was staring and I couldn't tell Drake or he'll tell my parents. Oh Gods this is going to be a tough year.

"What are you thinking about now Scorpius?" Drake asked. He had to ask at a time like this.

"You're to nosey for your own good," I snapped back but little did I know Erica had said the same thing at the exact moment. Like I thought before this is going to be a tough year for me.

"Will you ever stop following me?" I asked as we sat down in our compartment.

"Hm...No."

* * *

Soon the train pulled up near a town called Hogsmeade.

Even though I managed to give Drake the slip after we got off the train he still found me right when I was trying to find Rose again but I knew that he was going to call her a blood traitor like how my father called her father which is probably why she hates me.

"Hey go why don't you find Fey and see if she has a boat yet?" I asked Drake in order to find Rose without him calling her a blood traitor and making her hate me even more.

"Yeah sure," Drake responded before he left.

Finally I thought as I continued to look before I found her sitting in a boat with Potter and Scamander so I sat down right when Drake reappeared.

"Why are you sitting with the blood traitors, Scorpius?"

"I have to agree with your friend there Malfoy," Rose snapped actually agreeing with Drake but I detected something in her voice but what was it?

 _ **Rose Pov:**_

Well Malfoy decided to sit with us is just plain weird and oh great now his sidekick Warrington's here.

"Why are you sitting with the blood traitors, Scorpius?"

"I have to agree with your friend there Malfoy," I snapped with sarcasm that colored my voice but he kept staring at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose POV:

Earlier I bumped into Shane son of Hephaestus from cabin 9 back at Camp Half-Blood when I was looking for the trolley and got held up talking to him and forgot all about looking for the trolley for Al (Albus).

-Flashback-

 _I saw him talking to my half brother Nico. well my mom and I are legacies of a child of Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Trivia, and Hecate so I'm related to Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Thalia, and Jason I decided to scare him by shadow traveling right behind him._

 _"-tell her about this?" Shane asked, "I mean it's her first year here and she might think that you guys don't trust her or something."_

 _"Tell me what," I asked causing the both of them to jump in fright._

 _"You weren't suppose to hear that, Rose," Nico scorned me acting like a big brother (well he is older than me by a few years)._

 _"Tell me or I'll tell Will that your shadow traveling without his permission again," I threatened Nico._

 _"You tell her, Shane," Nico admitting defeat._

 _"Come on," Shane pulled me into a compartment and told me what he had been talking about with Nico._

 _-time skip-_

 _"So Percy, Annabeth, Thalia , and you," I pointed at Nico, "are joining me in my year right?"_

 _"That pretty much covers it but-," Nico began._

 _"But you can't do magic so I would have to use magic (the one inherited from Hecate and Trivia) to enchant the beads on your camp necklaces or in your case Nico your ring so you can do magic with a wand correct?" I asked annoyed because i had to find everyone on the train if I do._

 _"Alright we're all here so what do we do," Percy asked coming through the compartment door._

 _"Take off your bead necklaces, rings, or well Thalia I would suggest you take of the tiara oh by the way do you have any jewelry that you wear if you do take it off," I said leaving no room for argument, "I'll do the rest."_

 _"Um... Rose I left the hunters and Artemis didn't mind that I left," Thalia explained, "so you could have it."_

 _"Thanks."_

 _After finishing enchanting their bead necklaces (Percy and Annabeth), ring (Nico), and bracelet (Thalia) I went back to my compartment to find Al, Erica, James and Lysander, playing chess against Lorcan and Lorcan was winning big time._

 _"Al move the bioshop from F9 to D5 NOW!" I yelled before he made his move._

 _Al made the move and yelled, "CHECKMATE!"_

 _"Where you've been all this time Roise?" James asked_

 _"With a few friends," I answered, "from summer camp don't ask." when I saw the look on James's face._

-end of flashback-

When we arrived at the dock Al, Erica, and I stood up and left the boat quickly.

* * *

 **Hey I forgot to mention that every one at CHB and Camp Jupiter are immortal and Thalia left the hunters because she has a little crush on Nico.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

Percy POV:

When Rose left everyone immediately burst out talking.

"What's going-"

"-long is-"

"-7 hours-"

"What 7 hours!" I yelled.

"Yeah Perce 7 long hours," Shane answered.

"Great," I groaned.

"You'll get use to it besides you only do this twice unless you decide to go home for the holidays," Shane explained.

"So who's going to tell her that she's a child of the Parthenon?" Nico asked breaking the awkward silence.

\- Time skip -

After we stepped off the train Annabeth stopped and stared at the sight of the castle.

"Wow," was all can manage to say.

"Annie I think you should close your mouth and move out of the doorway," Thalia said as she tried to pull Annabeth out of the way.

"Come on we need to keep an eye on Rose remember?" I said over my shoulder as I walked over to where the first years were getting into row boats that seat about six each.

Since we're immortal and we look like 11-year olds (it was Athena's idea) we fit right in if we wear normal clothes like everyone else but not too fancy though (to Aphrodite's disappointment).

"Come on she's over there," Nico whispered to me so he doesn't draw attention to us as we sat down gesturing to the boat next to us.

"Hey Annabeth," I called gesturing to the head of platinum blonde head of hair, "look familiar?"

"Is that Dragon's son?" she asked me. Dragon is our nickname for Draco Malfoy.

"I think it is!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Well we can't be sure until the sorting," i said as the boats started to move.

Nico POV:

Annabeth started to make mental notes to discuss with Athena when ever she has a chance. But the sight of the castle isn't the thing that caught my attention but it's that there was a reek of dead souls in the area.

 _'Weird_ _,_ I thought, _this is a school why is there a reek of death here?'_

As soon as the boat docked I got out as fast as I could with Thalia and Annabeth but Percy seem reluctant to leave.

"Come on Seaweed Brain we need to go and catch up with Rose," Annabeth coaxed him as she tugged his arm.

"Alright,"he said standing up, "but you're keeping an eye on her until Saturday."

"Fine now hurry up she already left," Annabeth said as her eyes scanned over the remaining students.

Quickening our pace we caught up with the group of students and stopped in front of a tall man with a cheerful personality.

"Is that Neville?" Thalia asked.

"I think it is," I heard Annabeth answered.

"Welcome first years I am Professor Longbottom, Head of Gryffindor house Welcome you all to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he said with a cheerful and warm smile but when his eyes landed on the four of us his smile grew bigger, "please follow me."

We walked through the great hall right behind Neville looking around I saw that the night sky was in place of the ceiling.

"It's charmed that way," Rose appeared right beside me, "That's Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin," she said as she pointed to each of the long tables.

"Welcome all of you our old students back for another or last year of Hogwarts and to our new students welcome to Hogwarts where our motto is: Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus meaning 'Never tickle a sleeping dragon' but before we begin our feast I am Professor Minerva Mcgonagall Headmistress of the school," she said to us first years, "But first we need to sort you into houses."

"You'll be sorted by your personalty," Professor Longbottom began, "Gryffindor values bravery, daring, nerve, and chivalry, Hufflepuff values hard work, patience, loyalty, and fair play rather than a particular aptitude in its members, Ravenclaw values intelligence, knowledge, and wit, and Slytherin values ambition, cunning and resourcefulness so the house you are put in will become your family."

Putting a old hat on a stool Professor Longbottom began to call out names but I shut them out until he called out: "Di Angelo, Nico."

' _Oh great why am I first oh wait my last name begins with an A,' I thought as I walked up to the stool and sat down._

Thalia Pov:

When Nico walked over to where the hat sat on the stool I tensed did Neville just call Nico uup just to embarrass him?

The hat thought for a while and then shouted, "Gryffindor!" after being placed on his head.

and the lit went on until it reached Annabeth's name.

"Chase, Annabeth."

As soon a the hat touched her head is stayed quiet for two minutes before shouting, "Gryffindor!" Then it was my turn, "Grace, Thalia."

Sitting on the stool I felt the hat being placed on my head.

" _Hmm very brave like a Gryffindor but cunning like a Slytherin," the voice said, "But you're very daring so..."_

"Gryffindor!"

Getting up I walked over to the table in red and gold and sat down next to Nico with Annabeth right across from me tuning the rest of the hall and the sorting out I took the time to observe the whole place until "Jackson, Perseus" was called.

The hat barely touched his head when it shouted, "Gryffindor!"

Then to confirm Annabeth's answer the name, "Malfoy, Scorpius" was called.

After what seems like hours (only a few minutes) the hat called out, "Slytherin!"

It seen to be forever before the name "Potter, Albus" Was called out when the whole Hall burst out talking.

"-looks like his-"

"He really-"

Sitting down on the stool with the same results as Percy the hat yelled, "Gryffindor!" three seconds after the hat touched his head and the whole Gryffindor table burst out cheering.

The only other name I could remember was, "Scamander, Erica" who's a Gryffindor like us.

"Weasley, Rose"

I didn't know what the hat said but Rose scrunched her nose in disgust or something before it shouted, "Gryffindor!" causing most of the table to start yelling.

"What is going on?" Percy asked.

"Only two more and the whole Potter/Weasley Clan would be complete!" shouted someone who must be Albus's brother because he had the same messy black hair.

"James shut up!" Rose yelled over the noise and that seems to shut them all up, "You should see how they act over a huge family dinner," Rose said to us as she sat down.

"Why?" was Percy's stupid question.

"Because we a huge food fight tends to erupt out of no where and it would make Conner and Travis proud," Rose explained.

"Now before we begin our feast," Headmistress Mcgonagall began, "I would like to introduce you to our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher-"

"Hem hem," a lady in pink interrupted seeing that Headmistress Mcgonagall had stopped talking she stood up and said, "Good evening students it feels so good to see all of smiling faces looking up at me and I hope we can all be good friends now-"

I stopped listening to her as soon as she said that we can all be good friends.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she is related to the crazy cat lady that taught our parents," Rose spoke to her cousins in a whisper.

"No kidding she looks like a toad," James said.

"Get me out of here I think I'm going to hurl," was all Erica could say.

-Time Skip-(Saving you from the speech and dying of boredom)

"-Thank you," she concluded.

First only the teachers started to clap then slowly the students joined in nearly 80% of the Hall brought their hands together twice before stopping.

"As I was saying the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is Dolores Umbridge's only niece Natalie Umbridge," Mcgonagall started but before umbridge could cut her off she said, "and please call her Professor Umbridge."

Waving her wand the feast began.

Third person POV:

Soon after the Feast began the noise level went from 0 to 10 in about 30 seconds flat. Filled with everyone catching up with friends, comparing new hair styles, and each other's looks even gossips (the last three things would have made Aphrodite proud).

Like how the food appeared it disappeared and dessert took it's place and Percy's eyes went wide when he saw a plate blue chocolate cookies, a blue cake, and blue cupcakes popped up in front of him.

"What's with the blue food?" Albus asked.

"His mom makes blue food all the time for him so he's familiar with it and it also reminds him of her," Thalia answered before Percy could answer.

When Mcgonagall stood up the food disappeared and everyone started to stand up when Mcgonagall started to speak, "Would the following students please stay back: Michelle Johnstone, Lysander Scamander, James Potter, Erica Scamander, Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, Shane Jonson, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Nico Di Angelo, and Scorpius Malfoy."

As the students filed out 12 students stayed behind.

"You 12 have a special dormitory that you'll all share and no complaining," Mcgonagall said then quietly she added, "don't let professor Umbridge know that you're demigods or she'll try to expel you alright now follow me."

Mcgonagall lead the 12 confused students to the astronomy tower and then walked down a hallway that was hidden in the shadows to where a portrait of the Four Founders of Hogwarts stood.

"Hero's of Olympus," Mcgonagall said and the portrait swung open revealing a cozy common room that looked like Camp Half-Blood, "I know that a few of you have a hard time of leaving camp and get home sick so this room is specially made for all of you."

"Thank you Headmistress," Rose spoke breaking the silence.

"Um are we," James said gesturing to himself and Albus, "here?"

"You two and Lily are legacies of Hades of a child of a child of Hades," Rose explained, "Percy's the son of Poseidon, Annabeth is the daughter of Athena, Thalia is the daughter of Zeus, Nico's the son of Hades , Shane's the son of Hephaestus, Michelle is the daughter of Apollo, and Lysander and Erica are legacies of Athena."

"So we can summon the dead?" James asked sounding just like Percy.

"No but did the thestrals speak to you or something?" Michelle questioned, "Or you feel uneasy traveling over water?"

"Yeah," both Potters answered.

"Why is Malfoy here?" Erica asked pointing to Scorpius who is across the room looking out of the window.

"I'm the legacy of Athena as well my dad's Annabeth's half brother," Scorpius answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth POV:

When we were called to stay back my hand went to where my knife was concealed.

"You 12 have a special dormitory that you'll all share and no complaining," Mcgonagall said then quietly she added, "don't let professor Umbridge know that you're demigods or she'll try to expel you alright now follow me."

Mcgonagall lead the 12 confused students to the astronomy tower and then walked down a hallway that was hidden in the shadows to where a portrait of the Four Founders of Hogwarts stood.

"Hero's of Olympus," Mcgonagall said and the portrait swung open revealing a cozy common room that looked like Camp Half-Blood, "I know that a few of you have a hard time of leaving camp and get home sick so this room is specially made for all of you."

"Thank you Headmistress," Rose spoke breaking the silence.

"Um are we," James said gesturing to himself and Albus, "here?"

"You two and Lily are legacies of Hades or a child of a child of Hades," Rose explained, "Percy's the son of Poseidon, Annabeth is the daughter of Athena, Thalia is the daughter of Zeus, Nico's the son of Hades , Shane's the son of Hephaestus, Michelle is the daughter of Apollo, Hugo is probably the legacy of Hecate or Trivia, and Lysander and Erica are legacies of Athena."

"So we can summon the dead?" James asked sounding just like Percy.

"No but did the thestrals speak to you or something?" Michelle questioned, "Or you feel uneasy traveling over water?"

"Yeah," both Potters answered.

"Why is Malfoy here?" Erica asked pointing to Scorpius who is across the room looking out of the window.

"I'm the legacy of Athena as well my dad's Annabeth's half brother," Scorpius answered.

"Told you so," Thalia and I said smirking.

"What about Rose," Albus asked.

"She'sthechildoftheParthenon," I said quickly.

"I'm a what?" Rose asked me narrowing her eyes.

"You're the child of the Parthenon," I said again slowly.

"Okay I'm going to go scream into my pillow now," Rose said as she disappeared into the girls dorm only to pop her head back out, "come and check this out."

What we saw in the dorm it was breath taking each bead had a different color bedspread. Each one has a different color to recognize each demigod. Grey for Athena, golden yellow for Zeus, yellow for Apollo, and blue for Poseidon. And on the wall behind each bed was decorated with the god's symbols of power.

"I bet the boys would be the same except with different colors," Thalia commented.

"Yep," Percy said popping the "p".

"Seaweed Brain how do you know that?" I asked catching him off guard.

"Um," was all he could say before bolting.

"Okay? What do you guys say?" Scorpius asked poking his head in to the door.

Laughing we walked back into the common room to find Professor Umbridge and Mcgonagall standing there.

"Good evening Professor," Rose said sweetly, "how can we help you?"

"I came to see if your luggage came up yet," Umbridge said sweetly.

"Yes it did Professor," Scorpius said befor any of us could answer, "we were just going to get ready for bed but came out here to thank Professor Mcgonagall for the lovely common room."

"Oh you're welcome now off to bed you have classes tomorrow," Mcgonagall said shooing them off to bed.

James POV:

Okay? I'm still confused at what little Rosie had said so I was planning to ask Professor Mcgonagall what it meant but then the toad lady-I mean Professor Umbridge showed up great.

"Good evening Professor," Rose said sweetly, "how can we help you?"

"I came to see if your luggage came up yet," Umbridge said sweetly.

"Yes it did Professor," Scorpius said befor any of us could answer, "we were just going to get ready for bed but came out here to thank Professor Mcgonagall for the lovely common room."

"Oh you're welcome now off to bed you have classes tomorrow," Mcgonagall said shooing them off to bed.

"Good Night," everyone chorused.

"Hold on Headmistress why do these students get their own dorms?" Umbridge asked sweetly.

"They're born with a deflect and when angered a unpredictable thing might happen," Mcgonagall answered curtly.

'Now that's a great cover up story,' I thought.

"Oh so why aren't they in a special school?" Umbridge asked in a sweet yet concerned voice.

"Because Jane their names were enrolled into the school as soon as they were born and their parents made no move to send then to a different school," Mcgonagall said clearly annoyed.

"Wait her name is Jane? The lady who taught our parents middle name is Jane," I heard Rose whisper.

"So her name is Dolores jane Umbridge?" Annabeth asked.

"Yep," Albus said jumping in.

"Come on we need to get some sleep," Thalia suggested and Michelle nodded in agreement.

"Sweet Dreams," Umbridge called after us as we went into our dorms.


	5. I'm Super Sorry

School just started and I can't be update or work on my stories until the weekends. So again I really sorry.


	6. Sorry Not Chapter

Sorry to those of you guys who are following this story but if you're interested to you can adopt this story because I can't think of any new ideas to write this story with so if you're interested just pm me.


End file.
